Touch of Love
by Little Miss Day Dreamer 09
Summary: She shut her eyes for a second trying to shut her miserable world out. A tear fell from her eye but she brushed it away quickly. Then she heard a light tapping noise. She looked up startled... it was coming from the computer... The man she had dreamt abo
1. Chapter 1

A Touch of love

* = Donnas flashbacks

CHAPTER ONE – Remembering

Donna glared into space letting her long ginger hair fall in front of her face. She hated Mondays, in fact she hated everyday. She was supposed to have typed 700 words by now but shed only managed three I QUIT. "I hate it … I hate everything ... my life is so boring." she muttered banging her head against the desk. Jill walked past cackling away at Donna. Donna lifted her head up and scowled at her "what you looking at you fat witch." she muttered. Jill carried on walking. Everyone hated Donna at work which was a good thing because she hated all of them. She didn't want to be horrible to them but she felt like an empty void was controlling her life. This was the Tenth job shed had this year and each one seemed to get worse and worse.

She shut her eyes for a second trying to shut her miserable world out. A tear fell from her eye but she brushed it away quickly. Then she heard a light tapping noise. She looked up startled... it was coming from the computer... The man she had dreamt about every night for the last year was staring back at her … Brown Hair...Brown Eyes … the pin striped suit and long beige coat … It was him …. He had something in his hand …. Donna had never seen it before … it was like a silver pen with a blue light shinning from it …. "Owww "Donna yelled grabbing hold of her head. Jake who had been walking past Donna stopped "shouldn't think banging your head on the table helped did it … its him." he mocked and he continued to walk. "It's not the desk … it always happens when …" she glanced at the computer screen … he was gone. "When I think of him." she continued sadly. But who was he … why did she always think about him … * "John smith nice to meet you Donna. " "Mr Smith was just leaving." …. "Right urm Donna ill be off then." … "Yeah cya." * She turned her chair towards the window now feeling quite sick "John Smith "she muttered to herself. "He came to our house … he was ..." she sighed it was no use her head felt like it was being cut into shreds. She clicked print. Collected her stuff and packed it inside her bag, and headed towards the door, handing her resignation in at the reception. "I QUIT." she muttered quite pleased with her self. She strutted out the door but soon began to run … tears welling up in her eyes … what is wrong with me … she unlocked her car... shoved her bag .. Inside and got into the car.

Her legs felt like jelly and her hands were shaking uncontrollably .She started the car , and drove out of the car park , soon faced with a massive traffic queue . She felt as if someone was desperately trying to punish her and keep her away from her home. She hit her head against the wheel causing the horn to sound several times. "Get me out of this hell." she yelled banging her head against the wheel again. Then she looked up suddenly she heard a tapping noise from outside … Her heart pounded but when she looked up it wasn't him … it was a young black women with shoulder length hair, beaming at her happily. Donna wound down the window. "Do you need directions? " Donna muttered staring at the Women blankly as if she was invisible. "Blimey Donna you always were a little joker weren't you …? I couldn't believe it when I saw you … it's been … ages … how life has been after well you know the …" she frowned spotting the expression on Donnas face and decided not to continue. * "oooh who's the lucky man." … "What?" "She's engaged you dumbo!" … "Tom he's called Tom." * "Donna is you okay?" the women asked worriedly. " Martha we've got to go … " The man called from behind Martha . " oh … well anyway Donna it was great to see you again … and thanks again for coming to the wedding … look if you ever need to talk about well you know him … I know what you're going through .. Here's my number just call any time any day. "Martha whispered and smiled enthusiastically at Donna. The traffic jam began to clear and as Donna drove off she waved at Martha … because even though she had no idea who she was she had seemed like a lovely person, and after all it's rude isn't it?

She pulled up outside the house she had spent her whole life in. She stepped out of the car and locked it. Walking up the pathway she reached into her coat pocket … a sharp burning sensation took over her fingers, she pulled her hand out like a rocket, pulling out the keys quickly. She gasped one of the keys, a small silver key was shinning as if the sun was only shinning on that key. Donna looked up Weird she thought to herself there s no sun. She pushed her key inside the door and rushed inside hoping to go unnoticed. She avoided touching the small silver key and instead grabbed the key ring, shoving the keys into her pocket she then took of her coat and placed it on the banister and anxiously started to climb the stairs, she wrapped her hand around her head and sat at the bottom of the stairs. She just needed a minute and she would be fine.

"Donna is that you? … "A loud voice boomed from the kitchen. Great she thought to herself just what I need. Donnas Mother Sylvia Noble came out of the kitchen at great speed. "Well what are you doing sitting there? Not come home sick again have you …? Well I hope not Donna for your sake … im going to take you to the GP again … I know you don't like me interfering with your life but If I didn't … you d be … " she yelled gasping at Donna who was still sitting on the stairs . " An emotional wreck … yeah whatever mum ive heard it all before and if I could afford it … I wouldn't even live here …." she muttered twisting her hair around her finger. "Donna ..? Love is that you? "Donna smiled it was the sweet voice of her Granddad god knows what she d do without him. Now both her mum and granddad were standing over her one with an angry expression the other with a worried expression. She sighed "I quit." she glared at Sylvia waiting for her to explode. But she just sighed "Donna I honestly don't know what to do with you any more that's the eighth time this year … I find you all these good jobs that anyone in their right mind would love to have." Donna started to walk up the stairs "Well im not in my right mind am I? "She yelled back as she reached the top of the stairs and turned into her bedroom. "DONN…" Sylvia yelled Wilfred put his arm on her shoulder "leave her love." he said sadly. "What else can we do …she needs help." Sylvia cried turning to her father tears in her eyes. "You know who she needs …" he sighed pulling her in tightly for a hug. "No … he isn't ever coming back into this house … it's his entire fault … if she had …."She cried tears falling from her face.

Donna had collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head had touched the pillow.

(6 hours later time: 07.56 pm)

*she could see a girl … she had blonde hair … "He thought you were brilliant …" Then it was the man … Brown hair … brown eyes... "What was her name?" then she replied. "I don't know." the blonde women were bending over her. "She said two words … she told me to warn you … … BAD WOLF." * Donnas body began to shake uncontrollably but she wanted to remember more even if it was going to kill her … these people knew her... she knew them she must have done at some point …right? * "Because if it's in your head and if it's in your head it's in mine." The man looked sad did he know something? What was happening? When did all of this happen? It was him again the man in his brown pin striped suit, in a room surrounded by books … a library perhaps? He turned to her again "oh im pretty boy! … Me pretty? "Now they were somewhere else a room covered with ribbons and a crystal ball was on the table and he asked her again the same question as before "Donna. What was her name? Donna? " *

"Donna? " Wilfred whispered pushing a bit of hair out of Donna's eye and putting something wet and cold on her head. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. "Gramps? "She croaked. "Its okay love ... im here you just had another seire and im using this towel to get your temperature down … your mother said to take you to see the …DOC .. GP but I said it wouldn't be a good idea not yet... you know why you don't..? "He muttered sadly sitting at the end of Donna's bed. " Because everyone thinks im mad … "she sighed "oh love your in your clothes again … "he muttered. Donna rolled her eyes and tried to sit up. Wilfred shoke his head and she glared up at the ceiling. "Gramps …John Smith … what does he I mean does he have Brown…Hai..." Wilfred stood up suddenly and went to stand by the window his back to Donna. "I don't know who you're talking about." He muttered his hand clenched round his chin. "You do gramps … he came here didn't he about a year ago … before all my illnesses started ... he was skinny with brown hair and big lovely brown eyes …" she smiled she eyes started to water. "No I don't remember him at all love." "Come on you know him gramps I know you know who he is …" she laughed. Wilfred gasped and went to pull the curtains shut. …" NO." Donna yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. " sorry its just … well I dunno but I love looking at the stars it makes me feel important … sorry its stupid … forget I said …any" Sylvia walked into the room " half past eight young lady and your in bed like some toddler … " she wondered over to the bed and grabbed donnas hand to pull her out " come on up you get your looking in that newspaper for a new job …" " get off mum ." she muttered turning away from her mother . " Sylvia she just had another...seiz..." he began but Donna interrupted. "Just leave me alone all of you okay … "she yelled pulling the covers off her and rushing towards the door crying. "What's wrong with her I wish she would just accept this is her life … she's better off with us ..." Sylvia bellowed " no love she was better off with him and you know it … he showed her things we couldn't ever start to believe and he looked after her ." Wilfred muttered looking out of the window sadly. Sylvia twisted her mouth in anger "he didn't look after her though did he ...? Or she wouldn't be in this state now … it's all his fault... All of it … "she growled. "She's been remembering him for ages …. Having all these dreams and everything ..." he sighed pulling at the curtains. Sylvia walked over and shut them "it's you and your stories … jogged her memory if you didn't say anything she wouldn't have remembered like he said …or do you want Donna do die dad eh? "

She sat down on the bed. He shook his head sadly "you know I wouldn't ever want her to come to any harm." he sighed turning away from her. She glanced at the notebook besides Donna's bed... Wilfred wasn't looking. She flicked the book open and glanced at the page in front of her shocked to her skin at the writing in front of her. _24__th__ December 2006 Omg today was like something out of a dream , I dunno but me and lance where going to get married and then I got teleported into The Doctors TARDIS spaceship thing and that's when everything changed … he took me to the beginning of the universe .. you know the Big bang and all that … yeah he's amazing he saved my life … on the downside it turned out lance didn't even love me and he died … but he deserves to have … okay well maybe he didn't … and then well I better say what the Doctor looks like hadn't I not that im ever gonna forget today .. Not in a million years … I mean who forgets seeing a giant spider called urm what was it oh yeah the racnoss. and the doctor well he's alien too … two hearts he's a time lord but you wouldn't ever be able to tell cos well he's tall , skinny , brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing like a brown pinstriped suit … he said did I want to come with him but I decided no … its not really my kinda thing is it … and mum would go spare … blimey today has been mad … but good mad … _Sylvia gasped

" what love what is it ? Oh no you shouldn't be reading that …" Wilfred muttered rushing over to his daughter and grabbing Donna's diary from her. " flick a couple of pages please dad this is important ." she cried _ January 18__th__ 2008 alright so I missed out a year but who cares it was boring away and today like every other day im desperate to find the doctor … how stupid was I letting him go ? Anyway im investigating this new diet company today and who knows maybe he will show up anyway gotta dash. _"Why didn't we think about a diary." he sighed putting back on the bedside table. "Because Donna isn't the type of girl who can manage to keep a diary up ... "Sylvia sighed. "What are you two looking at? " donnas voice filled the room . They both looked up. "Oh Donna we are so sorry ..." Wilfred mumbled handing her back the diary. "What for … it's just an empty notebook." she laughed putting the notebook back "but it does have writing ..." Sylvia whispered, showing Donna the page "no there isn't anything there oh okay it says your mum has complety lost the plot." she laughed showing it to her mum. Sylvia gasped " but It didn't say that a minute ago ." yeah well it showed you what you wanted to see like physic powers or something anyway I saw this girl today she was called urm Martha I think yeah that's it .." Donna said sitting down on the bed next to Sylvia. Wilfred's eyes widened in fright. "Just a coincidence." Sylvia mimed to him. "She said id been to her wedding but the thing is I don't even know who she is." Donna sighed glancing around her room. "Well maybe she got you mixed up with someone else. " Wilfred sighed thoughtfully. "Nah she knew me you know like we d been friends for years she knew my name." she cried sadly " you didn't go to any wedding … we didn't go ." her mums voice sounded desperate and was a quiet whisper , that Donna found unsettling . She closed her eyes to shut out everything.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO – Discovering

"Aah Martha Jones." gushed a familiar voice it was him the man in her dreams. "Yeah congratulations." that was her own voice. Then stood in front of her was the girl she had met today .Martha, she was dressed in a long beautiful white dress. "Aww im so happy especially because everyone's here." she laughed happily. "So they are, Sarah Jane, Luke, Jack K9 and even Mickey smith made it. " The man by Donna's side laughed. Hugging Martha tenderly. Then she felt herself hug Martha with a huge force. "And? " Martha whispered in her ear. "Its brilliant I don't ever want it to stop." she laughed. Then the man wasn't he called John? John Smith? Well it would have do do it was all she could remember turned to her, with a massive beaming smile across his cheeks. "Right miss noble … would you care to dance? "He laughed taking her hand. She could feel her heart pumping inside her chest. "You? Dance? "She laughed gripping hold of his hand tightly. " I ll have you know miss noble that im a brilliant dancer." he laughed placing her hand around his waist.*

Donna glanced at her hand and grabbed the diary out of her mothers fingertips. "Right … this is it." she muttered to herself now unaware that she wasn't alone. Wilfred and Sylvia gasped at each other as if they were desperate for air, like it had been sucked out of their lungs. she looked down at the paper … it was different this time it said _24__th__ December 2006 Omg today was like something out of a dream, I dunno but me and lance where going to get married and then I got teleported into The Doctors TARDIS spaceship thing and that's when everything changed … he took me to the beginning of the universe.. you know the Big bang and all that … yeah he's amazing he saved my life … on the downside it turned out lance didn't even love me and he died … but he deserves to have … okay well maybe he didn't … and then well I better say what the Doctor looks like hadn't I not that im ever gonna forget today .. Not in a million years … I mean who forgets seeing a giant spider called urm what was it oh yeah the racnoss. and the doctor well he's alien too … two hearts he's a time lord but you wouldn't ever be able to tell cos well he's tall , skinny , brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing like a brown pinstriped suit … he said did I want to come with him but I decided no … its not really my kinda thing is it … and mum would go spare … _* " the what ? " "The TARDIS." "THE WHAT? " "The TARDIS IT'S CALLED THE TARDIS." "That isn't even a proper word you're just saying things now." * Donna gasped her eyes glinted an amber colour. "DONNA?" Wilfred gasped rushing towards her. Donna looked at him tears in her eyes "I remember everything … "she muttered "now I need you to get him … with the TARDIS owww Im leaving and his coming back for me …" she yelled out in pain white lights were shooting from her eyes like the sun had absorbed them she was grabbing onto her grandfathers fingers turning them a purple colour.

Sylvia stood by the door shaking unsure what to do. "Call an ambulance get ..." Wilfred screamed at his daughter. "But what about the GP should I call him?" she yelled pulling her mobile out of her pocket. "STOP. STOP. IT …STOPS SAYING GP …. JUST SAY WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DOES SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR." she yelled falling to the fall after uttering the last word. Wilfred gasped falling to his knees beside Donna trying to wake her up … Sylvia's voice could be heard in the background as she panicky asked for help. Donna's eyes stared into space * "sometimes I think that there is just way to much coincidence around you Donna." DONNA NOBLE HAS LEFT THE LIBRARY. DONNA NOBLE HAS BEEN SAVED .HEY WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS? DONNA NOBLE HAS LEFT THE LIBRARY. DONNA NOBLE HAS BEEN SAVED. HEY WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS? DONNA NOBLE HAS LEFT THE LIBRARY. DONNA NOBLE HAS BEEN SAVED. "Oh Donna." "NOW Doctor watch your beloved ship burn." "MY FRIENDS IN THERE … LET HER GO … PUT ME IN HER PLACE … JUST LET HER GO." "Oh and before I forget you'll problem be needing one of these. He lifted up a small silver key and handed it to Donna. * That small silver key glowed amber in her pocket … the words had been spoken. Donna's eyes faded back to their usual green.

(Meanwhile the TARDIS was circling the planet of Humkorp.)

"What? … What? " he yelled as the tardis turned a scarlet red , he pulled his glasses onto his face and skimmed at the small screen in front of him . " time lord death … location London ..Chiswick...oh no ..." he stepped back pulling the glasses off of his face. "NO … NO … NO …HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN." he yelled hitting his head twice with his fingers.

Then he heard a familiar tune ring. He grabbed the mobile phone and answered it. "Look Martha now's not really the time." he yelled pushing his hand down his face angrily. "Urm this isn't Martha it s Jack … we ve detected a time lord in Chiswick … you don't think it could …" the voice muttered. "I know exactly who it is … now listen you stay out of this ..." the doctor yelled aggressively. "Urm well it's kind of a little late for that because we are outside the house … couldn't really help ourselves." he laughed. " you get out of there now okay … its dangerous … now go if I need your help I would have asked for it ." he bellowed . "Okay … okay … we leave well alone." jack muttered sadly. "Good ... promise." He asked. "Promise doctor … I wont break your rules." he sighed. The doctor ended the call. None of this was supposed to have happened. He wiped her memory... she wasn't supposed to ever remember him.

The phone rang again. The doctors eyes widened in fright. "What is it this time jack? "He yelled dismissively. "It's me Doctor Wilfred Mott look I know im not supposed to call you but it's an emergency." the voice cried down the phone. "I know donnas dying." the doctor sighed painfully. "Yes … but there is something you could do you could wipe her memory again …" he muttered .The doctor brushed his hand across his face. "Look im quite far away it could take me months to get to her." the doctor whispered. "She's already been in hospital for four months … the doctors tried everything … I wandered how id ever get you ... then I remembered Martha ... donna talked about her … shes a doctor … so I whent to all the hospitals …and eventually I found her ." he sighed . The doctor didn't reply so Wilfred continued. "She just kept dreaming about it all the time and well before she collapsed her eyes turned amber." Wilfred's voice was full of pain and anguish that the doctor felt all too familiar with. "I ll be there as soon as possible." the doctor gasped starting the tardis engine. "Thank you doctor. Goodbye." Wilfred mumbled. "Goodbye Wilfred." The doctor replied sadly. He placed the phone back in his pocket and stared at the screen intensely. I hope I make it in time … he murmured to himself. His only thought at that moment in time was Donna.

(Back at the hospital a week later)

Sylvia and Wilfred sat by Donna's side in the room praying for what felt like a miracle. Then they both heard the door open...Wilfred Looked up anxiously. There in a long white coat was Martha. "Im sorry I guess you thought I was ..." she trailed off walking towards the bed and observing Donna's heart beat. "Thought you were who exactly?" Sylvia muttered crossly. "The doctor." she replied simply now examining Donnas health sheet. "Why would we think that?"She yelled. "Because I asked him to come." Wilfred mumbled. "What why on earth did you do that? This is his entire fault in the first place." Sylvia screamed. "He is the only person in this universe who can save her." Martha whispered. "Did you transfer hospitals?" Wilfred asked Martha. "Yeah I wanted to …. Be here... for Donna … if he doesn't make It." she smiled at Donna sadly. "He's coming … I can feel it." Wilfred beamed at Donna. Donna's body began to shake uncontrollably. "What's happening?" Sylvia yelled. "I need you both to leave the room please … "she replied as six other doctors entered the room. Wilfred pulled Sylvia out and they sat outside in silence

(Meanwhile in the tardis)

"It's going to take at least what? … Three weeks … well that's not too bad." he whispered standing at the controls rushing round steering and keeping his ship in speed. Several thoughts crossed his mind whilst he was doing this all but usual task. He can only save her … and leave her again … but how long would she forget him for next time... a year? A month? Or even a day? He missed travelling with her that was the truth of it...she was his best friend only she truly understood him more than any one else he had ever met... and of course there were his other feeling which seemed to be making this whole situation a lot more difficult . How could he just walk away when he saw her again? * (Donna hugging him and smiling) "I want to travel with you forever ..." Donna noble has left the library. Donna noble has been saved "no please ... no please don't make me go back." *

(A month later) He was standing outside the hospital wondering to himself had he made it. Was it too late? He found himself standing outside the hospital door. Staring inside, their was Wilfred and Sylvia and Martha … his eyes searched the room hopelessly... then his gaze found her fiery red hair. He sighed relieved and pushed the heavy door open. There were echoes of gasps. "You made it." Martha cried rushing forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you doctor." Wilfred yelled watching him as he left Martha by the door and wandered over to the hospital bed. "Yes now I need I mean can I have a minute … with her alone." he gasped. What seemed like an hour was in fact a few minutes as Martha ushered both Sylvia and Wilfred out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The doctor stood over her watching her slow intake of breath for a few minutes, and then he decided to sit next to her in the chair. He distanced himself at first … not wanting to touch her … after all it was too dangerous... he was too dangerous like a toxic filling up her lungs and slowly killing her … one touch and she could die .. It would have been so much easier for everyone if she had only just forgotten him... and carried on with her life regardless... but something inside of him felt pleased … happy that she had remembered him … one big .. Foolish side of him. If only he could just walk away now … surely that would be less painful for him … that was a cruel and selfish thought he told himself. He sat for an hour just gazing at her lying peacefully on the bed. Covered in white linen which made her hair look even more beautiful than before … he took in every last bit of her... the way she looked … the way she smelt... after all this could be the last time they met . He reached out his hand and placed it in hers … he gasped... nothing … she was still breathing... she was still alive... Donnas heart beat increased … he closed his eyes just for a split second.

* He could see Donna smiling at him "it's not your fault." "Oh that makes a change." then he put his jacket around her shoulders … it was so warm …outside... her smile was so warm... "With this ring I thee bio damp." he laughed "for better or for worse." * He reached out with his other hand to stroke her hair... it was so soft and silky then he brushed his hand againsgt her cheek softly. Her heart beat increased. She knows im here he smiled to himself * "you know why they hasn't ever been a part human part time lord don't you?" "Because there can't be." * A tear rolled down his cheek he pulled his hand away from Donnas face. He got up and walked across the room slowly opening the door and going to sit next to Wilfred in the hallway. "Well ..?" Wilfred asked hopeful. "I couldn't do it … not yet just one more hour then I promise … ill make her forget." he sighed sadly brushing away a newly formed tear.

(55 minutes later)

The doctor stood up out of his chair and began to walk towards the hospital door. He took a deep breath and walked in... Standing over Donna he could see her eyes turn an amber colour once more. He sighed and leaned over her, kissing her softly on the lips. "Goodbye Donna ... I love you." he muttered and stood up straight again placing his hands on either side of her face.

"wait." he stopped dead in his tracks it was Donnas voice … he must be dreaming he continued. "Doctor … wait … wait ... a while … we can be together … trust me just another minute … hold my hand." she whispered softly. He stood back amazed... he was definatley dreaming but something inside of him told him to hold her hand … he grasped it tightly... he felt her squeeze back then he heard her voice inside his head again " remember with me doctor …remember everything ." he shut his eyes tightly * what was her name ?" then she replied . "I don't know." "She said two words … she told me to warn you … … BAD WOLF. "And bamn." "Im a pencil in a mug?" "Yep 4H suits you." "You know what I said about the TARDIS well I lied and now were gonna use it." "Have you got a mobile?" "When I went for my fitting at chez Alison the one thing I forgot to ask for was POCKETS." "Iam the doctor and this is missing noble the plucky young girl who helps me out." "We re in Pompeii and its volcano day." "You're speechless god im loving this." Donna noble has left the library Donna noble has been saved. Hey who turned out the lights? "I need … ""what do you need?" "A shock." (Kiss) "Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you Donna ... I met you once ... then I met ...your granddad and in the whole universe I met you again for a second time ... something's binding us together." "What like destiny? But that's not real is it?" "You? Dance? ""I have you know miss noble that I m a very good dancer." "He turned into … he's an ood." "I noticed." "You're …naked? " "Oh yes." "Oi watch it spaceman." "Oi watch it earthgirl." "Oi" "oi I sound like you all sort of rough." "No please don't make me go back." "We had the best of times the best." "Help me." "John smith nice to meet you." "Donna oh doesn't mind me." "Mr Smith was just leaving." "Right ill be off now then Donna." "Yeah see ya." *

She gasped the doctor opened his eyes and looked over at her, her eyes were wide open. "Donna? "He whispered her eyes flicked towards him instantly. "Doctor ... did you mean what you said earlier?" she gasped struggling for breath. He looked at her his eyes full of fear, he pushed her fiery hair out of her face " yes … but how can this be possible ." " you didn't think I was letting you go again did you ? " she laughed painfully grabbing onto her heart . " what's wrong ? " he cried standing up and rushing to watch her heart monitor . " I … transferred .. all of … my .. time lord … back into … your mind … " she gasped . He turned round slowly starring at her astonished " you mean ..?" he laughed sitting beside her again and stroking her skin . " we can be together forever … " she laughed . they were both silent for a while . Then the doctor stood up " I should tell your family ." he muttered walking towards the door . " No .. wait … can you say it again doctor ." she whispered . He turned back to face her " what say what again ?" he mumbled " you know what .. " she laughed ushering him towards her . He walked over and sat back down next to her and slowly smiled … the smile she had dreamt of " Donna Noble I love you … " he whispered . " Good … " she smiled . He turned to look at the door . " Doctor ? " she muttered he turned his face back towards her … she smiled at him happily and grabbed his hand . " Doctor .. I wasn't supposed to feel like this … but … you're my best friend ." she gasped . He sighed " I see …" he turned away again . " god I hadn't finished … I was about to say Doctor ive missed you and I love you ." she smiled . stoking his face with one of her hands . He laughed and pushed her hand away , leaned over and kissed her … for what was in fact three amazing minutes … not like either of them was counting .

( four days later )

Donna stepped out of the house and hugged Wilfred and Sylvia one last time . " You tell that doctor that if he doesn't bring you back for Christmas he's dead." Sylvia cried tears falling from her cheek . " I will … gramps … " she whispered watching him brush tears from his cheeks . " you go and see them aliens with the doctor .. but you look after yourself .. I watch the stars every night and ill think about you both … saving the universe together ." he laughed hugging her again . " I love you both ." she laughed as she rushed down the street and jumped into the car . She drove for 20 minutes then she stopped … there he was the man with brown hair , brown eyes and that pin striped suit .. leaning against the blue box that she really called Home .

She rushed out of the car and locked the door . She didn't know how long she was going to live for but all she knew was she wanted to spend the rest of it with The doctor . She ran towards him … he was beaming from cheek to cheek . " Miss Noble I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me ." he laughed hugging her tightly lifting her off her feet . when she felt her feet touch solid ground again she laughed . " Me … forget you … never … hang on what did you say your name was again handsome stranger ?" she laughed pushing her small silver key into the TARDIS door . she pushed it open and ran inside . The doctor followed soon after wards . " Right Donna where to next ?" he muttered starting the TARDIS engine . " Where would you suggest ?" she beamed at him staring around the TARDIS taking every centre metre of it in … she caught the doctors eyes and he laughed " how about I take you to …. Meet Jane Austen ? " he laughed " ooh very romantic .." she beamed walking around to stand by his side . " Jane Austen romantic I think we must have read different books …." He laughed pushing his tongue between his teeth and shoving several buttons down . They both grabbed hold of the Controls as the TARDIS jerked its way back in time . The doctor looked down and spotted Donnas hand on top of his . He smiled for once in a very long time he felt complete . But how long would it last this tim…? He blocked the thought from ruining the moment . a touch of love rushed over him


End file.
